The Village of a Thousand Whispers
by plutoblood
Summary: this a OC/Kakashi, OC/ Itachi fic. Any real characters may be majorly OOC. Kakashi has been asigned to a life mission with the sealed 8-tailed cat. Itchi has lost his love. They have made their way to the new village, The village of a Thousand Whispers


A/N: Hello Peoples! This is my first fic so be nice! Lol. Anyhoo, I am cowriting this story with one of my friends so enjoy. Oh and if you think the story is awful, please tell me why, so I can fix it perhaps.

This story contains OC and major OOC ness so bewarned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, well Kakashi would tied up in my own little corner. XD

The Village of a Thousand Whispers

Kana's Beginning

Couchama ran. Faster and Faster. The red was taking over her vision, telling her to destroy, to kill. Faster, away from the voices, telling her to do things that shouldn't be done. The people they follow. They shouldn't. What if she ended up listening to the voices. They were in danger. Come on Faster. But… there are more people ahead, they trip her. Her vision goes black, but the voices have stopped.

"Tsunade is this really necessary?" Kakashi looked at the beautiful cat before him. It was a deep purple color with black markings. It was sad to see the great creature lying in the mud like that.

"Yes, otherwise she may become a danger. Naruto start the seal."

"Yes Granny!." Naruto bit his thumb. He began to draw an intricate pattern on the cat's stomach. He made several hand signs and whispered "seal". A glowing light surrounded Naruto and the cat. When it faded the cat was replaced with a girl.

She was more beautiful then the cat in Kakashi's opinion. She was an exotic beauty, with dark brown skin, and deep purple hair. He noticed that the poor girl had cat ears, twitching on the sides of her head. She was going to have a hard time with those. He was about to look lower when he noticed something. "Tsunade, her clothes." He said, while blushing enough to see through the top of the mask.

"Oops, you are right." Kakashi and Naruto respectfully turned away as Tsunade situated the girl. When she was finished, they turned to see the result. She was wearing a yellow kimono top that had a green swirl pattern. It was tied with a red ribbon. She was wearing a skirt that had a weird symbol on it. Kakashi recognized it as the symbol of the cat clan. "Now Kakashi you are positive about this mission right?"

He nodded. He had agreed to a life mission. He was to follow the cat, and protect her. He would have to integrate himself into her life. He didn't mind leaving Konoha. He didn't have much left there anyways. Sausuke was gone, and with him gone Sakura wasn't the same. She threw herself into her research. It was rather depressing but couldn't be helped. And Naruto was on his way to becoming hokage. He didn't need Kakashi's help anymore. The cat girl at their feet stirred and with that, Tsunade and Naruto were gone. Kakashi jumped into a tree a sighed, ready to start his new life.

Kiena's Story

A bond that passes the test of time is one that shall last in the world for many a year.

"Itachi! Where are you?" Kiena whirled around looking for the owner of the name. "What am I going to do with you?" Itachi walked in from behind two trees.

"Well, if you would wait up,"

"You're the best in the akatsuki and you can't even find your way." Kisame commented, as he came from behind Itachi and grabbed Kiena's arm. Kiena threw Itachi an exasperated look and groaned.

"Can I kill him now?"

"No"

Kiena looked back at Kisame who gave her a big grin. She sighed and yanked her arm out of his reach. When she pulled the ring he wore slipped off and fell to the ground. As he picked it up, Kiena asked, "How much further then?"

"I thought you knew the way?" Kisame smirked. Kiena slapped him, knocking him to the ground.

Itachi sighed, "not much longer" and started to walk again.

"Hey Wait!" A voice came from the opposite direction. Kayaina came from the trees lugging Hidan behind her.

"Oh great. They're done making out" Kiena rolled her eyes. Itachi shrugged and kept moving. As they walked Hidan got a huge smile on his face.

"What ya smiling about Hidan?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing"

"Oh come on, it's obvious you guys had a bit of fun back there." Kiena blurted. Kayaina ran up to Kiena.

"Like you and Itachi haven't"

Itachi and Kiena slapped her at the same time. "What does she mean? He asked.

"Um nothing really-"

"Alright"

Itachi turned back around. When Kayaina had gotten back up, she ran up to Kiena and was about to jump on her, when Kiena suddenly collapsed.

"Kiena!" Itachi shouted. They all crowded around Kiena in panic accept for Itachi.

"So who is gonna carry her?" Kayaina asked. They all looked at Itachi who sighed and picked her up. They continued to walk as Kiena lay limply on Itachi's shoulder. After walking a while, they came up to a house in the woods. Kisame opened the door and they walked in. Itachi walked into the room with a red door and laid Kiena down on the bed and covered her up. "What could of Happened?" Kayaina asked.

Hidan and Kisame shrugged, "It was her curse mark" Itachi replied walking into the living room. All three looked at Itachi.

"What?" Kayaina asked.

"Her curse mark, Kiena usually has a lot of chakra, but on days of the full moon, her mark starts to speed. Most of the time, she runs out of chakra and faints. Which is why all of us were sent here, because there are those who wish to take the akatsuki's advantage away form us." Itachi explained.

"So we are here to protect her." Kayaina said.

"Well now I remember," Kisame said and he entered the blue door.

"The black door is for me and you Kayaina," Hidan said. She shreaked and ran lugging Hidan through the black door.

"All alone? Finally." Itachi said to himself. He laid down on the couch and picked up a book. Its title read How to Approach a Woman. He looked at the cover for a minute and opened it and started reading. He read 5 pages before Kiena came stumbling out of her room.

"What cha reading?" She asked weakly. He quickly set the book down. And turned to face her.

"Nothing." He paused. "You need rest." She walked over to him and sat in a chair.

"I'm fine." However she started to cough.

"Please lay down. You might hurt yourself." She looked down and spoke softly.

"I can't. but it hurts so bad I wish I could." Seconds of silence passed between them, until Itachi sighed.

"Release the curse mark. The rest are too busy to come in." She nodded. A light spread across Keina's body in what appeared to be vines. Wolf ears appeared on Kiena's head and she also had a wolf tail. After the light disappeared she had black and red ears and tail. "Feel better?" She nodded. "Come now. You need to get into bed."

"No. I'll sleep out here." Itachi leaned in close to Kiena and she shivered as he whispered in her ear.

"Then let me accompany you" He brushed back her crimson hair. Her bright red eyes closed in happiness.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." When she finished, Itachi held her head and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and they fell to the ground and fell asleep.

Once everyone was asleep, the door cracked open and Diedara and Tobi walked in. "Anything good to eat, hmm?" Diedara asked.

"Nothing but rotten fish." Diedara walked over to the couch, and tripped over Kiena's tail. He fell on top of Itachi, who woke with a start. Kiena woke up to the sound of the fall. Tobi turned and shut the fridge door. Kiena blinked awake as her tail twitched in pain. When her sight came in, she noticed Diedara laying on top of Itachi staring at her. She screeched when she realized that she still had her ears and tail.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Diedara said as Itachi pushed him off.

"There's an opening now, right?" Tobi said.

"You're a jinchurriki. Just like that Kana girl. Diedara said getting up and brushing off his cloak..

"Itachi… I … sorry, really I am." Kiena said, knowing that if she said anything else, he would be in trouble as she fled into the night.


End file.
